<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petunia - Resentment by JRNightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811928">Petunia - Resentment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale'>JRNightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One cannot resent with no reason, there is a reason. You just don't want to admit it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petunia - Resentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She resented the gods.</p><p>Rather it was their <em>messengers</em> she resented.</p><p>Because of the messengers, she was put on a long winding journey, away from the place she had called her home. Away from the people she had come to cherish.</p><p>She hated them with every fiber of her being.</p><p>One encounter rubbed her the wrong way, one of them saying.</p><p>
  <em>"Petunia suits your image dear"</em>
</p><p>She was not sure if they knew what Petunias meant. Was it really obvious in her manners? She was polite but her words tend to be venom. They were under Earth Mother so surely they <strong>knew</strong>.</p><p>As she swung her wooden lance at the dummy, her mind drifted to someone that she wished she left back at home.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A familiar face that would ask how she was doing.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>And with a war cry, she thrust the lance through its chest. Her chest heaved with every breath, how she wished all had turned back.</p><p>She resented him for turning his back on her. They promised they would be there for each other. Their parting with each other was abrupt at best.</p><p>"Is it the words of the messengers that irked you?", a familiar voice asked. She knew the voice of her teacher and she dare not to look behind her.</p><p>Silence had fallen between the two of them and she heard him let out an audible sigh. She felt the mana of place shift around. The ley lines underneath her soles becoming active, he was preparing a boundary.</p><p>She looked up and saw the familiar look of the boundary she had come to know of. Flowers were strewn around of different varieties. It had a calming effect on whoever was in here.</p><p>" Now let me ask again, is it the words of the messengers that irked you?", Her teacher asked and she was not sure if it was a yes or no. It was both really.</p><p>Merlin had senses on this and gave an understanding smile. He approached his student and with every step he took, a flower would sprout out. <em>"Or did those words brought you back to something you have buried deep within your heart?"</em>, he asked.</p><p>She nodded</p><p>Merlin sighed, he grabbed the air around them and brought it to her eye level. The mana formed into the shape of a flower, taking different shapes from time to time. " You've always had a good way with words through flowers, how about you do it? Just for the last time", he suggested. She thought about it and gave a nod.</p><p>Merlin smiled and with a flick of his wrist, the boundary was gone. They were back at the training grounds.</p><p>  ----<br/>Irene walked towards their meeting place, on one hand, she held three petunias. The flower that irked her so much now she will give it to someone.</p><p>
  <em>Someone she used to care about.</em>
</p><p>She saw him from afar. The job of being a familiar did wonders for his physical form.</p><p>Hilbert noticed her, he held his breath. She was a beauty but he knew she wanted to meet him for something else.</p><p>And when they were standing in front of each other. Silence enveloped them.</p><p>Irene's hand shook a bit but she held on and presented him with the Petunias. He knew what they meant but he took them nonetheless with a heavy heart.</p><p>A silent passed and Irene whispered goodbye and left.</p><p>She told herself she resented him for breaking their promise.</p><p>She resented him for breaking there promise.</p><p>She resented him because he did not fight for her when she left.</p><p>But did her heart wholly agree with her? <em><strong>No</strong></em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear to god majority of the drabbles may turn out to be Irene/Hilbert</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>